miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kwami
Kwami — magiczne istoty połączone z Miraculami. Pomagają właścicielowi zmieniać się w super-bohatera, dzięki czemu ci zyskują niezwykłe moce. Historia thumb|left|220x220px W drugim numerze Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug & Cat Noir wyjaśniono, że Kwami powstają wtedy, gdy we wszechświecie zrodzi się nowy abstrakcyjny pomysł lub emocje, takie jak twórczość, miłość, piękno czy matematyka. Kiedy emocje te pojawiły się, w różnych odstępach czasu pojawiły się również Kwami. Tikki, Kwami tworzenia, powstała na początku wszechświata. Była ona pierwszym istniejącym Kwami. Stworzenia te mogły przemierzać wszechświat, jednak takie istoty jak ludzie nie byli w stanie je dostrzec lub wyczuć, nie mogły również z nimi współdziałać. Aby Kwami mogły komunikować się z ludźmi i pomagać im w potrzebie, pewien człowiek tysiące lat temu stworzył dla nich Miracula. Od tamtej pory stworzenia te pomagały super-bohaterom, aby na świecie panowało dobro. Zdarzały się jednak sytuacje, kiedy zmuszone Kwami służyły złym osobom i musiały pomagać w realizacji diabolicznych planów. Wygląd Kwami to małe stworzenia mierzące 10 centymetrówhttps://officialmiraculousladybug.tumblr.com/ z dużymi głowami, oczkami i malutkimi ciałkami. Ich kończyny są podłużne i drobne, pozbawione palców. Każde z Kwami powiązane jest ze zwierzęciem, upodabniając się do nich z wyglądu. Charakterystyka thumb|198px|Chora Tikki Kwami potrafią latać oraz lewitować, a także są w stanie przenikać przez różne obiekty, np. ściana czy drzwi od szafki. Często są w stanie unieść przedmioty większe oraz cięższe od nich samych. Stworzenia te mogą żyć przez tysiące lat, opiekując się następnymi posiadaczami Miraculów. Mimo tego mogą zachorować. W odcinku Wonna Księżniczka Wang Fu pomaga Tikki po tym jak zachorowała. W odcinku Kolekcjoner Plagg zdradza Adrienowi, że Kwami nie są widziane na zdjęciach oraz nie mogą być sfilmowane, aby móc się lepiej maskować. Dodatkowo w odcinku Królowa Stylu (Wielkie Starcie - część 1) zostaje ujawnione, że Kwami również mogą korzystać z super-umiejętności. Plagg, aby pomóc Biedronce, używa Kotaklizm. Moc użyta przez Kwami jest o wiele potężniejsza niż w przypadku właściciela Miraculum. thumb|198px|left|Miraculum Motyla Kwami zamieszkują kamienie magicznej biżuterii (jak kolczyki, pierścionek, broszka lub bransoletka). Z ich pomocą obecny posiadacz Miraculum może zdobyć moce i przemienić się w super-bohatera. Każdy bohater zyskuje wygląd oraz umiejętności powiązane z danym zwierzęciem, które przypomina Kwami, np. Biedronka ma czerwony strój w czarne kropki, natomiast Czarny Kot zyskuje takie atrybuty jak ogon, uszy, koci dzwonek czy oczy przypominające kocie. Oprócz tego jest bardzo zwinny, ma doskonały słuch oraz może poruszać się na czterech nogach, upodabniając się do kota. Kwami po transformacji są świadome działań, jakie podejmuje posiadacz Miraculum, jednak nie mogą się z nimi komunikować.https://mobile.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/704623675702714368 W odcinku Mroczny Amor Plagg śmieje się z tego, co Adrien powiedział na temat Biedronki będąc pod kontrolą super-złoczyńcy. Jednocześnie trudno stwierdzić czy są świadome tego, co dzieję się dookoła nich, kiedy są w biżuterii. Można to zauważyć w odcinku Biedronka i Czarny Kot (Początki - część 1) kiedy Plagg oraz Tikki nie wiedzą o tym, czy Akuma została oczyszczona. thumb|198px|Plagg "wchodzi" w pierścień Transformacja może trwać w nieskończoność. Transformacja zwrotna ma miejsce dopiero wtedy, gdy dana osoba tego chce (np. Adrien wypowiada słowa Plagg, chowaj pazury) lub zostanie użyta super-umiejętność. Transformacja zwrotna może nastąpić również wtedy, gdy dana biżuteria zostanie zdjęta (w odcinku Mroczna Sowa super-złoczyńca zdejmuje kolczyk Biedronki). W przypadku wykorzystania super-umiejętności bohater ma około 5 minut, zanim się przemieni i powróci do stanu normalnego.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/653210855102877696 Po transformacji zwrotnej, Kwami opuszcza Miraculum. Aby ponownie się przemienić, stworzenie to musi coś zjeść, aby się wzmocnić i odzyskać utracone siły. Zazwyczaj żywią się one określonym rodzajem jedzenia, jednak są w stanie również spożyć inne rzeczy. Na przykład w odcinku Lalkarka Plagg wspomina o jedzeniu popcornu. Natomiast w odcinku Mroczna Sowa Tikki dzieli się z Plaggiem makaronikiem, aby Adrien i Marinette mogli się ponownie przemienić. thumb|198px|left|Adrien zgubił pierścień Kiedy dana osoba posiada Miraculum, Kwami może swobodnie przemieszczać się poza nim. Kiedy tylko dana osoba zrzeka się swojego Miraculum, Kwami znika i powraca do kryształu w stanie uśpienia. Gdy Miraculum przypadkowo spadnie, Kwami nie powraca do niego. Aby ono zniknęło, właściciel musi tego chcieć. W odcinku Piaskowy Chłopiec można zobaczyć, że Kwami mają również swój świat lub wymiar, w którym żyją, kiedy Miraculum nie ma swojego właściciela. Aby mogły one dostać się do owego wymiaru, Miraculum musi znajdować się w szkatule. Kwami, których Miraculum jest aktywne, mogą się tam przedostać za pomocą specjalnego portalu. thumb|198px|"Świat" Kwami Kwami są w stanie również komunikować się między sobą. Jest to możliwe raz na każdy "cykl", który przypada w dniu ich urodzin. Wówczas gromadzą się one w szkatule w określonym czasie. Im więcej Kwami, tym połączenie jest silniejsze. Dodatkowo w odcinku Biedronka i Czarny Kot (Początki - część 1) można zobaczyć, że Wayzz może wyczuć, energię danego Kwami lub Miraculum. We wcześniej wspomnianym odcinku przekazuje Mistrzowi, że z Miraculum Motyla można wyczuć negatywną energię. thumb|198px|left|Mistrz Fu trzymający mikstury Po wypiciu Mikstury Kwami są w stanie przekazać swojemu właścicielowi nowe moce. Aby było to możliwe, muszą one spożyć staranie przygotowaną mieszankę, której przepis można odnaleźć w Księdze lub zjeść coś, co ową miksturę zawiera. Dzięki temu Kwami chwilowo zmieniają swój wygląd, odpowiedni do mocy mikstury oraz przekazują bohaterom nowe moce. Przemianę można również połowicznie cofnąć dokonując transformacji zwrotnej. Po wypowiedzeniu formuły detransformacji posiadacz Miraculum może powrócić do pierwotnego, "zwykłego stanu", niwelując wszystkie właściwości mikstury. thumb|198px|right|Marinette łączy ze sobą Miraculum Myszy oraz Lisa Miracula mogą być również ze sobą połączone, tworząc fuzję. Posiadając dwa różne Miracula, ich właściciel może połączyć ze sobą obie biżuterie zyskując nowy kostium (będący kombinacją obu strojów), moce danych Miraculi oraz ich bronie. Wypowiadając imiona obu Kwami oraz specjalną formułę ("połączcie się"), Miracula łączą się ze sobą, a posiadacz Miraculi zyskuje dostęp do obu mocy. Fuzję można również dobrowolnie rozłączyć. Aby tego dokonać trzeba wypowiedzieć imię danego Kwami, który ma zostać rozłączony oraz specjalną formułkę "Rozłączcie się". Lista Kwami Ciekawostki Serialowe * Wszystkie Kwami mogą się porozumiewać między sobą. **Mogą się ze sobą komunikować raz na jeden "cykl", jeśli zgromadzą się przy szkatule w odpowiednim czasie. "Cykl" jest powiązany z urodzinami Kwami. Jeden cykl trwa kilkaset ludzkich lat. * Mają one ponad 5000 lat. *Na urodziny super-bohatera Kwami dają mu Kwagatama - magiczny przedmiot zrobiony z żywicy, włosów wszystkich poprzednich właścicieli danego Miraculum oraz włosów obecnego posiadacza owego przedmiotu. **Tikki podarowała Kwagatamę Marinette oraz wszystkim poprzednim Biedronkom. **Plagg nie dał Adrienowi Kwagatamy, chociaż były jego urodziny. *Kwami nie znają i nie mogą znać przepisu zaklęć z Księgi, które pozwalają uzyskać nowe moce. **Mimo że Kwami wiedzą, czym jest księga, nie potrafią rozszyfrować jej pisma. ***W jednym z odcinków Plagg nie rozpoznaje księgi i ignoruje ją. Natomiast Tikki twierdzi, że jak najszybciej musi zobaczyć ją Strażnik. *W odcinku Piaskowy Chłopiec zostaje zdradzone, że Kwami nie mogą wypowiadać imienia swojego właściciela innym. Kiedy spróbują to zrobić, z ich ust wylatują bąbelki. Pozostałe *Poproszony o definicję, Thomas Astruc odpowiedział, że Kwami to quantic kami.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/670391757713076225 **W języku japońskim kami oznacza boga. *Według Thomasa Astruca, nazwa każdego Kwami musi być krótka, a w środku lub na końcu musi posiadać podwójną literę.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192126912720896 *W odpowiedzi na pytanie Winny przyznał, że Kwami jest jakimś rodzajem bóstwa, tak więc nie mają płci.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/691395682016563201 *Koncepcja Kwami powstałą nieco później niż zarys serii i została stworzona przez Bandaia.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/857161955387334656 *Kwami powinny wyglądać uroczo. Bardzo uroczo.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/885888532975423488 *Wszystkie Kwami znają się wzajemnie.https://curiouscat.me/MiraculousMX/post/257059211 * Słowo kwami w języku Zulu znaczy my. *Kwami nawiązują do chińskiego zodiaku, ponieważ Thomas chce, aby fani poznali elementy kultury orientalnej.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/987737108428320769 *Na CCXP 2018 zdradzono, że istnieją dziesiątki Kwami. Ma zostać również wyjaśnione, skąd pochodzą.https://twitter.com/MLadybugBrasil/status/1070797642958016518 Galeria Miraculowy przewodnik po Kwami - Miraculous- Biedronka i Czarny Kot - Oglądaj w Disney Channel! Kwamis by Angie Nasca.jpg|Obraz Angie Nasca New Kwamis - Season 2.png|Kwami w koncepcji Zobacz także... en:Kwami ru:Категория:Квами es:Kwami pt-br:Kwami ko:콰미 Kategoria:Kwami Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie poboczne Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5